gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo
|aspiration = Turbo |engine = W16 quad turbo |displacement = 7993 cc |topspeed = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo is a Vision Concept car developed by Bugatti to celebrate the manufacturer's racing heritage and to showcase its future design language. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Eight colors are available for this car: *Yellow paint / Black carbon *Red carbon / Black carbon *Light blue paint / Dark blue carbon *Dark blue carbon *Black carbon *Matt gray / Black carbon *Glossy light gray / Black carbon *Matt green / Black carbon Description Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo is a project as realistic as possible for Bugatti fans to introduce a thoroughbred Bugatti to the virtual world. The result is a symbiosis of technology, tradition and aesthetics, where every design feature has an actual purpose. The Bugatti designers drew their inspiration from the brand's racing tradition. Bugatti enjoyed great success in racing in the 1920s and 1930s. Historical inspiration for the modern virtual race car came, in particular, from the Bugatti Type 57 Tank and its victories in the 24 Hours of Le Mans races in 1937 and 1939. The design of the Vision Gran Turismo shows at first glance that Bugatti DNA meets cutting-edge racing technology. Marked by large convex surfaces in contrast with concave transitions and strong lines, the proportions of the vehicle are uncompromisingly athletic and designed for maximum performance. The designers have unmistakeably integrated key features of the Bugatti design DNA into the virtual race car's design with every vehicle component having a real performance function. The horseshoe on the front grille acts as a support for the front splitter. The centre fin, which derives from the legendary Type 57 SC Atlantic, makes an important contribution to the car's dynamic stability and accommodates the kinematic system for the rear wing, which controls the air brake and the drag reduction system (DRS). The architecture of the interior continues the clean lines of the exterior. Every aspect of the interior is geared to racing. The virtual race car was developed in close collaboration with the Bugatti engineers and is based on modern racing technology and aerodynamic analyses. To attain the performance goals, the Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo is driven by a W16 engine, which delivers the engine power of 1,230 kW (1,650 BHP) and 1,580 Nm (161.1 mkgf) to all four wheels. The engineers have calculated that the Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo can drive at over 400 km/h (250 mph) on four sections of the virtual Le Mans track reaching an overall max speed of 447.59 km/h (278 mph). The Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo is the ultimate race car, and at the same time a true Bugatti. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Bugatti section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *The Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo was co-developed alongside the Bugatti Chiron hypercar. **The car was mysteriously teased under the codename of "#imaginEBugatti". **This car also uses a pre-production Chiron chassis, and as such, only one model exists. **The car has been bought twice, privately, in real life, by Prince Badr bin Saud, a Saudi Arabian prince, then was sold to a California-based businessman who is also a car collector. **The specs in-game may imply that it uses an upgraded Bugatti Chiron engine, and weighs 1400kg, while the real life car actually uses the original engine from the Bugatti Chiron (at 1479hp), and is much heavier than its in-game counterpart. *The Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo is the second most powerful car in the entire series (losing to the SRT Tomahawk X). However, it holds the title of the most powerful turbocharged car. *It is one of three real Vision Gran Turismo cars that actually function, the two others being the Audi e-tron Vision Gran Turismo and the Volkswagen GTI Roadster Vision Gran Turismo. *A car name entry exists for an unused Gr. 3 variant of the car within the game files. Due to lack of a possible Gr. 3 vehicle, Bugatti currently cannot participate in Sport Mode's FIA Manufacturer Series, despite already having a Gr. 4 vehicle (in the form of the Veyron). Notes External Links *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugatti_Chiron Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Bugatti Concept Cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Supercars Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:1000 PS Category:Concept Cars